


Out of Hand

by h_itoshi



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: AU, Drinking, Ex-bf Keito, Fake dating for stupid reasons, M/M, bathroom handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: Yuto's still impressed Yamada agreed to this. Pretending to be his boyfriend for a night just because Yuto's pathetic and can't face his ex boyfriend without something to show off.





	Out of Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Michiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Michiru/gifts).



> Hi~   
> I decided to go for the fake dating prompt because it sounded fun, and... I hope I managed to write something you enjoy? :3

“Hey.” Yamada smiles when Yuto opens the door for him, pulling out earphones and sounding a little short for breath from the stairs. “How do I look?”

Yuto pauses where he stands to look Yamada over, his styled chestnut hair a little messy, cheeks with a tint of pink from the cold winds, and he's wearing an oversized white T-shirt with print on it paired with black ripped jeans and boots, a thick grey trenchcoat and a fluffy scarf in marine.

“Ah no, this is bad.” Yuto says, adding a hand over his mouth to really accentuate the worry, and Yamada's eyes just has time to widen in alarm before he goes on. “It'll look like I hired a supermodel to be my boyfriend.”

It takes Yamada a second to get it, but when he does he rolls his eyes and slaps Yuto's arm, hard. “Idiot! I thought something was seriously wrong!”

Yuto just laughs and lets him in, but he was serious. Somehow, he always manages to forget how pretty Yamada is in real life until he sees him.

“You look great.” Yuto tells him as Yamada drops his bag on the floor and shrugs out of his trenchcoat. “Seriously, you'll have to be very cute with me for him not to believe something's fishy.”

“Being cute with you is what I'm here for, isn't it?” Yamada raises an eyebrow, but smiles. “Wanna offer me a drink or something? I'm your date after all.”

Yuto rolls his eyes but goes to the kitchen to offer him a beer because that's what he has at home that's below 35%. They can't show up to dinner drunk after all.

Yuto's still impressed Yamada agreed to this. Pretending to be his boyfriend for a night just because Yuto's pathetic and can't face his ex boyfriend without something to show off. He would have been okay with it, if Keito's life didn't get so infinitely better since they broke up. Keito moved out of town, started university and got a new hot boyfriend with bass player arms who looks good in blonde. And Yuto... still works late shifts at a shitty restaurant, wiping nasty tables and getting hit on by wine drunk ladies while their husbands are in the bathroom, and there's no new boyfriend in sight. He hasn't even gotten laid since he and Keito broke up six months ago.

Honestly, he's enjoyed being single. Not caring about how long he slept in the morning, only cooking for himself, spending hours in the bathroom just because he could. Watched movies he liked, dressed the way he felt like and spent all his money on himself. But then Keito told Daiki and Chinen he was coming back to town for the weekend and that he wanted to meet them.

Yuto was invited mostly per default, because Chinen and Daiki are his closest friends and they all worked at the restaurant together before Keito left and Chinen started university. Their breakup wasn't a nasty one either, they just kept getting annoyed with each other and decided it was time for them to break up. They're still friends on facebook anyway, so they're expected to still be able to talk.

But hearing about Keito's perfect life, Yuto felt horror clawing at his chest at the prospect of having to sit there and act happy for him while Yuto's life is still exactly the same as it was when they broke up. It was an impromptu drunken decision to ask Yamada to act his boyfriend. Yuto did ask Daiki first, but Daiki just called him retarded, and besides it was stupid to choose someone Keito already knew anyway. So Yamada was the obvious next choice.

Chinen was the one who met Yamada when he started university, but they all kind of adopted him into their closer group of friends. At first, Yuto thought Yamada was a real douchebag, too pretty to be true, acting rude to a lot of people, including Daiki, and seeming like he thought he was so much better than everyone else. But, as they ended up alone having tequila shots in a corner at a party a month or so into knowing each other, it turned out Yamada had thought the same about him and they spent an hour bonding over prejudice. Since then, Yuto's come to know Yamada much better, knows he cries to romance movies and spends way too much money on clothes, that he's a social butterfly but still doesn't leave the house unless he has to. He also knows Yamada is great at cooking and a shitty loser at anything there is, which is very fun to tease him about. Yamada's actually perfect boyfriend material. Except he's straight.

“So, how am I a good boyfriend?” Yamada asks, leaning against the counter while sipping beer and looking like he just fell from the heavens. Yuto wonders if he wears make-up tonight because he somehow looks a tad more flawless than he usually does.

“Uhm...” Yuto starts, leaning against the counter opposite with his own beer, thinking about what to say. “Don't flirt with girls?”

Yamada holds his beer against his heart and raises his other hand in a sign of honesty. “I promise.”

“And... We should probably drop the honorifics?” He adds, and Yamada nods, raising the beer to his lips again. “Otherwise I don't know, just act how you usually do when you're a boyfriend?”

Yamada makes a face, and Yuto raises his eyebrows until he explains. “You want me to call you ridiculous nicknames and try to fuck you as soon as I can?”

Yuto can't keep from laughing even though he feels a tiny bit weird about hearing that. “You're a douchebag.”

“Look, usually they want me to fuck them, okay?” Yamada says defensively, but there's a smile tugging at his lips, and Yuto just shakes his head with a smile, feeling sufficiently awkward for some reason. Normally talking about sex is his favourite hobby.

“I believe you. Just... Be cute or something, I know you can.” He settles, then clears his throat. “Do we have any limits? Is there anything I can't do?”

Yamada looks thoughtful for a moment, then shrugs. “Nah. Nothing I can think of that is acceptable in public anyway.”

“Okay. Good.” Yuto nods slowly.

“Yeah.” Yamada agrees, then looks up with a small smile that is really cute. “It'll be fun to be gay.”

Yuto bites his lip against the laugh that wants to come out. “Happy to help?”

“I'll try not to overdo it.” Yamada smiles, and it's definitely flirty, and Yuto smiles, feeling strangely affected even though he knows it's just the start of the game.

“Oh you can't.” Yuto tells him, figuring flirting back is the best way to go if he's going to be close to Yamada all evening anyway. “You're a pretty guy after all, I won't mind what you do.”

Yamada actually looks a little surprised at that, pausing with his beer halfway to his mouth. “Wait was that real or not? Because that was so smooth, how don't you have a real boyfriend?”

Yuto shrugs, a little taken aback by Yamada's bluntness, and he figures they should probably leave soon so they're not alone for too long with alcohol. “Wish I knew.”

Yamada smiles. “Guess your ex was lucky to have you for a while.”

“Thanks?” Yuto tries, the best thing he can think of as response to that. “Should we leave?”

Yamada nods and sets his beer down on the counter before following Yuto to the hall.

The restaurant they chose is a popular one far away from where they usually work, and the food is great, but it's a little too expensive for everyday dinners. It's a little past seven, which was their decided time, when Yuto stops just outside the restaurant and Yamada pauses on his way up the short steps to the door when he notices Yuto stopped walking.

“What's wrong?” He asks, frowning a little.

“I haven't seen him since we broke up.” Yuto admits, suddenly feeling much more nervous about tonight than he's felt all week. “What if I can't handle it?”

Yamada blinks once, and Yuto realizes he's probably never said anything this vulnerable in front of Yamada before, wonders if that was too much. But then Yamada smiles and a small hand slips into Yuto's, squeezing once.

“Of course you can. Besides, I'm there to distract him, right?”

Yuto's momentary surprise at the handholding keeps him from replying immediately, but he squeezes Yamada's hand back, thinking it's a good size in his own. Besides, it does feel a little better.

“Yeah.” He sighs, then smiles. “I guess you're right. Let's do it.”

“Good boy.” Yamada tells him, then lets go of his hand and reaches for the door instead.

The place is crowded, as it should be on a Saturday night, but Yuto sees a waving hand at the back of the dim room, and manoeuvres his way over there with Yamada in tow.

It does feel a little like a mild heart attack to see Keito again, but the feeling passes in a second again, and Yuto's smile doesn't even falter. Keito's hair has gotten longer, but his smile is just the same and he looks good, damn him.

“Hi!” Keito calls as he sees Yuto, smiling brightly and rising from his seat to reach out for a hug.

Yuto doesn't really feel like hugging him, but he figures he can't decline, and the smell and feel of him is so familiar it both hurts and pleases his heart. “How are you?”

“Fine, thanks, how are you?” Yuto replies automatically, and as he pulls back from the hug Keito smiles and says he's fine too. Then his eyes very obviously lock over Yuto's shoulder, widening a little, and Yuto does his best not to look smug.

“This is Ryosuke, my boyfriend.” He says, motioning towards Yamada with a smile.

“Hello.” Yamada says, and if he doesn't look a little hostile towards Keito Yuto doesn't know what it is. Which is a little weird, but it goes really well with the concept of new lover meeting the last one scenario so he's not complaining.

“Hey there.” Keito replies, still looking a little like someone just slapped him in the face, then exchanges a look with Daiki who just shrugs like I told you so, and Yuto has to turn away with a smile.

“He's also my classmate.” Chinen speaks up, breaking any leftover tension as Yamada and Yuto sit down to look at the menu.

Dinner goes surprisingly smoothly, Yuto must say. He orders seafood just to make a point that he eats what he wants these days without caring about Keito's dislikes, and Yamada keeps stealing smoked shrimps from Yuto's plate even when he's blatantly looking.

They mostly talk about university, comparing educations and complain about homework while Yuto and Daiki make sure to remind everyone how nice it is not to have any homework. Naturally, the conversation flows into the restaurant, and it's their turn complain, Keito asking about people who still work and the differences from when he used to work there. Yamada would have usually been a bit left out on that topic, but now Yuto makes sure to lean in and tell him who the people they talk about are, more or less quietly depending on how much Yamada should know if he really was Yuto's boyfriend, and Yamada seems genuinely grateful.

Yuto's honestly impressed with how sweet he is, sneaking bits of Yuto's food, offering him to try his wine, and leaning closer to Yuto when he laughs like he wants Yuto to laugh with him.

“Are we having dessert?” Daiki asks as it's closing in on 9, their plates cleared since long but their wine glasses not, and Chinen demands his daily sugar fix.

Keito shrugs and says he could imagine something sweet, smiling like it's a pick up line but Chinen just rolls his eyes and calls him stupid, and in the end they all end up with dessert menus.

“What are you having?” Yuto asks Yamada, because he can't make up his mind.

“Nothing, I'm on a diet.” Yamada sighs, and Yuto can't help rolling his eyes.

“Sure you are.” He says softly, but he doesn't even look up at Yamada before pointing at a picture in the menu. “So share the strawberry one?”

Yamada laughs softly, and when Yuto looks up he seems a little defeated but his smile is adorable. “Guess I don't have a choice?”

“I can't eat all these strawberries on my own?” Yuto says in fake horror as he taps the picture of the ice cream wonder covered in whipped cream and strawberries.

“I suppose I could have a few.” Yamada says, but he's smiling and it's adorable, and Yuto doesn't even know what he's doing when he leans in to press a soft kiss against Yamada's temple. He blames the wine.

But Yamada just blinks once, then smiles softly up at him and Yuto feels a lot of things he sure didn't sign up for tonight.

When he looks up to face the two opposite him, Daiki raises an eyebrow at him while Chinen and Keito are busy weighing chocolate against hazelnut, and Yuto just shrugs awkwardly.

“So, uhm, have the two of you been seeing each other long?” Keito speaks up after they've ordered, and Yuto can bet money he's just been trying to hold out on asking what he probably wondered the second they arrived.

Yuto turns to look at Yamada, who frowns like he can't remember, and Yuto figures they'll just go with when they actually met.

“Is it three months? Or something?” He tries, and Yamada nods slowly.

“Three months soon, right? On the 26th?” He says, raising his eyebrows in question, and Yuto laughs because he obviously has no idea if Yamada just made something up.

“Sounds about right.” He says, and he intended to turn to Keito and explain how they met, but then it suddenly strikes him that they actually did meet on the 26th. There had been a huge exam on the 25th and Chinen was exhausted, but Yuto had encouraged, because he'd already said no to his aunt's dinner invitation for her birthday on the 26th. And so they'd gone to the dorm party after all.

“... I'm not that good with dates.” He adds, but it comes off a little absentminded as he looks closely at Yamada like his appearance alone could explain why the hell Yamada remembers that.

“I know.” Keito says pointedly, almost a little sharply, and Yuto looks up, feeling like a spell broke the second he looks away from Yamada and he feels weird.

“Who the hell is?” Daiki shrugs, clearly cutting that off before it can get anywhere, and Keito smiles, almost in apology.

“How did you meet?” Keito asks, then seems to realize that could be too prying. “If you don't mind me asking.”

“At a dorm party I dragged Yuto along to.” Chinen says, shrugging, and Yuto rolls his eyes.

“You didn't drag me.” He complains, but he hears Yamada laugh.

“You seemed like you'd been dragged there.” He says. “Looking all grumpy and out of place and so freaking tall...”

Yuto barely manages to keep in the surprise when he hears Yamada's tone, almost longing, and he's getting serious difficulties holding apart truth and fiction here.

“I thought Yuto was an asshole when I actually talked to him, thought he looked so full of himself. But it turned out he wasn't at all.” Yamada goes on, finishing with a small smile and a hand effortlessly settling over Yuto's on the table like it's reflexive rather than calculated.

“I'm glad you reconsidered.” Yuto says, hoping his strange awkwardness comes off as embarrassment at the story and not the surprise it really is.

Luckily, their desserts arrive, and Yuto takes a breath because he was so close to blushing and his heart was starting to flutter uncomfortably at Yamada's gentle touch.

Yamada's hand withdraws to reach for a spoon and Yuto can breathe again, can effortlessly smile and joke about Chinen's dessert being bigger than himself, and the mood feels easy again. Yamada ends up eating more than half the dessert on his own, even though he complains after every second bite about how he feels the fat growing on his body, and after a couple times Yuto tells him to shut up or he'll make him. Which unfortunately only earns him a suggestive wink from those dark eyes, but he also feels another couple of dark eyes on him from his other side, and Keito can't quite cover up his hard expression fast enough when Yuto turns to look at him.

Yuto raises an eyebrow, enough wine in his circulation for him to challenge rather than ignore that look, but Keito just smiles innocently and returns to his chocolate.

After dessert is eaten, they're leaving in favour of a club and some serious drinking, which Daiki's been nagging about all evening, but Yuto calls he needs the bathroom before leaving and Chinen follows him.

“You're doing surprisingly well.” Chinen tells him as they're washing their hands next to each other in the fancy bathroom, voice smooth but Yuto can tell there's something else underneath.

“Right?” Yuto agrees, going for casual, but as he looks up at his own reflection he understands that Chinen doesn't buy it. He sees himself in the mirror, looking as confused and drunk under the warm spotlights as he feels, and he sighs, giving up. “... What is going on out there?”

Chinen shrugs, wiping his hands on a paper towel while giving Yuto a long, calculating look that seems to give him x-ray vision. “You tell me.”

“I have no idea, but I feel things and I don't think it's good.” Yuto admits, biting his lip as he turns to Chinen for judgement.

“I've never seen Ryosuke like this.” Chinen tells him, voice serious, and Yuto doesn't think that helps one bit, but then Chinen goes on as bluntly as he ever does. “Both of you look in love.”

“That's... good? I guess?” Yuto tries, watching Chinen fix a few of his already perfect bangs in the mirror.

“I guess.” Chinen agrees slowly, then turns to look at Yuto with those way too knowing eyes. “Just remember to separate acting and reality. From both your sides.”

Then he brushes past Yuto to leave, and Yuto somehow feels even worse. Yamada's not gay. He's just a very pretty, very competitive boy giving Yuto some affection and Yuto's desperate enough to fall for it. He faces himself in the mirror, giving his reflection a judging look, hoping it'll help him keep his shit together.

They proceed to the club Daiki's been on about for weeks, brand new and showy with fancy leather couches lining the walls of the dancefloor and neon lights shifting in purples and blues. The drinks are expensive but the beer is okay, so Yuto goes with that, leaving him, Daiki and Keito to pick a table while the other two are considering cocktails.

They choose a crescent shaped couch with a table and Keito slips in first, Yuto following him and Daiki settling on Keito's other side.

“It's been a while since I've been clubbing!” Keito says loudly to be heard over the music.

“Hikaru's not into that?” Daiki grins, nudging Keito's shoulder with his own, and Keito rolls his eyes but smiles, a little embarrassed.

“We mostly go to pubs. He says he's not a dancer.” Keito shrugs, and Daiki rolls his eyes.

“You are though! Drag him along.”

“Maybe sometime.” Keito smiles, but there's a little touch of uncomfortable in his voice and Yuto almost asks what's wrong automatically.

Luckily Chinen distracts him as he shows up with a glass, sliding in close next to Daiki with a smile, and Yuto feels a presence next to him.

Yamada sets down a margarita glass full of something red with a strawberry decoration, and Daiki makes a disgusted face.

“Is that liquid death?” He asks, clearly referring to anything with tequila, but Yamada laughs and it's beautiful.

“No, it's god's gift to mankind. Strawberry daiquiri.” He explains, and Yuto takes the glass for a sip before Yamada even gets close to it. “Hey!”

“It's good.” Yuto agrees, and he's almost regretting not getting a better drink than beer, then looks over at Chinen's see-through liquid with some green leaves. “What did you get?”

“Mojito. And it's mine.” He says pointedly, and Yuto makes a pouty face at him, but he knows nobody can take things from Chinen that he doesn't want to share.

They sit there chatting for a while, finishing their drinks and Daiki tries to get up and buy a shot but Chinen refuses to move and let him out.

They talk about clubs and drinks and cool places they've been or want to go, but Yuto feels strangely out of it, distracted by Yamada's cologne and warmth next to him, and he turns to look at him more often than he ever intended. It's just hard to look away from him once you've started, and Yuto watches the neon lights sparkle in Yamada's glass as he raises it to his lips, watches his smile that almost seems otherworldly even though he's laughing at ordinary stupid things like making fun of Daiki.

Eventually though, Yamada sets his empty glass down and gives Chinen a pointed look, which apparently is some kind of code because Chinen nods and rises.

“We're going dancing.” Yamada leans in to say before standing up. “You coming?”

“Soon.” Yuto promises, because he still has beer left. And if he's honest, he's a little afraid of dancing with Yamada. He has no idea what could happen if he does.

“Finally!” Daiki calls, pushing a little at Chinen to get him to move faster, but Chinen just sends a cute smile over his own shoulder and moves slower until Daiki tickles him. Yuto laughs at them, until he realizes they just left him alone with Keito.

There's an awkward silence, stretching from a moment to uncomfortably long seconds, and Yuto keeps staring at his glass while trying to think of something safe to talk about.

“He's very pretty.” Keito finally speaks up, and Yuto turns to look up at his expression, a soft smile on his lips.

“Yeah. He really is.” He agrees, not sure where Keito's going with this but he knows they're talking about Yamada.

“I didn't know you had someone new.” Keito goes on, voice getting more serious and Yuto feels the ice getting thinner each second. “I thought... I didn't expect it to be someone like _him._ ”

“You mean he's too pretty for me?” Yuto asks, tone a little sharp as he immediately gets defensive because he can't help it.

“No, I mean. He's so much prettier than me.” Keito says quietly, then sighs. “Forget it, nevermind.”

Yuto really wants to reply, but he doesn't know whether to decline or agree with Keito's statement, and in the end he doesn't get anything out fast enough because Keito pastes on a smile and starts over.

“So how's your family doing? How's Raiya?” He asks, and Yuto decides to just drop the argument for once and go with the new subject instead.

Their conversation is easy after that, catching up on both their families and lives and what's happened around them, and it feels so comfortable it's almost scary. But Yuto figures that's what happens after you date someone for more than two years and basically lived with them.

“I really missed you.” Keito smiles after they laughed way too hard at another joke only they get, and Yuto must admit that he's really missed hanging out with Keito too.

“I missed you too.” He says out loud, and Keito's genuine smile somehow makes his heart ache rather than feel fluttery as it used to.

“... Your hair looks so good now.” Keito says then, voice almost going a little dreamy as he reaches out to softly brush back strands from Yuto's forehead, his touch familiar but still somehow wrong.

“Thanks.” Yuto says softly, thinking that letting it grow was a good decision for both of them. “Yours too.”

Keito laughs at that, a flattered smile staying on his lips after the sound dies out, and he holds Yuto's gaze, leaning in a little, and Yuto involuntarily leans back to keep the distance.

“Yuto, I-” He starts with a soft tone, but then abruptly cuts himself off, glancing somewhere past Yuto and his smile fades.

Still, Yuto jumps when there's suddenly warmth along his side, but he relaxes as he recognizes Yamada's cologne, about to turn and ask what's wrong. But there's a hand on his chin, gentle fingertips pressing to guide him before he actively starts moving, then there's something soft and warm pressing against his lips, and it takes Yuto several seconds to realize he's being kissed.

He almost freaks out, but manages to keep it internal, heart beating like crazy and breath speeding up, a hand grasping onto Yamada's shirt as Yamada crawls halfway into his lap and Yuto almost loses his mind.

But he remembers that Keito can see them, up close even, and he tries to kiss back like he knows exactly how to kiss this man that girls would pay to kiss.

Yamada's kiss is surprisingly possessive, not to mention long, and Yuto starts thinking about ending the kiss for courtesy reasons but he really doesn't want to because it feels amazing, heat rubbing over his skin with every one of Yamada's breaths touching his lips. Then, there's a flick of tongue against his lower lip, a hot touch that sends little fizzles of anticipation through all his blood vessels and Yuto's already parting his lips for more when Yamada pulls back.

“Are you flirting with your ex?” Yamada mumbles, low enough for Keito not to hear him, lips brushing along Yuto's cheekbone to his ear. “Shouldn't you be flirting with me?”

Yuto shivers at the hot breath against his ear, and he can't keep from tilting his head towards Yamada, his temple brushing a warm cheek and he wants to get so much closer.

“Sorry.” He says, breathing in Yamada's scent and he feels seriously drugged, like he'd agree to anything Yamada said without objecting.

“You shouldn't even talk to him.” Yamada breathes, and Yuto nods softly. “Come dance with me instead.”

“Mmm.” Yuto agrees, and Yamada withdraws, at least enough for Yuto to breathe club air instead of Yamada's cologne and he wonders what the hell happened to him.

But Yamada's hand finds his and Yuto doesn't mind the touch, not like he minded Keito's, so he figures this is what he wants.

He glances up at Keito as he rises, he can't help himself, and Keito's expression looks almost traumatized, not approving at all even though he really has no right to disapprove, and Yuto doesn't even feel bad about leaving him there to go with Yamada.

Yamada's hand in his is warm and his grip is firm as he guides Yuto onto the dancefloor, into the crowd and Yuto barely hears his own heartbeat over the thumping music.

But Yamada reaches up to wrap arms around his neck and presses close, eyes fierce and Yuto sees the jealousy clearly in them before Yamada leans in too far and doesn't stop.

Yuto didn't expect another kiss, since there's no one watching them to prove anything to, but he doesn't mind as Yamada kisses him like he means it and Yuto lets him because he doesn't know what else to do. He feels Yamada everywhere, pressing against him, body rolling into his in time with the music and that hot tongue coming out to brush against his lips to ask for permission, and Yuto's mind is spinning.

In the end, he can't stop the arousal tingling under his skin at the aggressive kissing from starting to take physical form, and he grabs Yamada's hips firmly to push him back, needing an explanation to all this.

“What are you doing?!” Yuto calls over the music, hearing the tint of panic in his voice, but Yamada just looks back at him with those dark, fierce eyes, blue neon lights playing in his hair and if Yuto's completely honest he just wants to take Yamada home and fuck him until he can't even breathe.

Which was exactly what he wasn't supposed to want tonight.

Yamada parts his lips to say something, but Yuto doesn't hear a thing, so he simply turns Yamada around by his hips and shoves him towards the bathrooms.

“What are you doing!?” He repeats as soon as they're properly locked inside a tiny bathroom that's pretty dirty but at least has working lights.

Yamada shrugs, but his eyes are still dark and Yuto's starting to wonder if this is what Yamada looks like turned on, and it's a very dangerous thought. “I was going to kiss you to stop you from kissing your ex. But then it felt really freaking good and I didn't even mind half straddling your lap. I wanted you to be with me, not him, because tonight you're mine.”

Yuto swallows, not sure if he's meant to just go for it and then they can pretend it didn't happen tomorrow, or try to do the responsible thing and ignore the heat prickling his veins, just waiting for that final trigger.

“It felt good.” He finally agrees, slowly, and Yamada's little smile as he breaks eye contact for a moment is so fucking hot Yuto almost slams him against the wall right there.

“I wouldn't mind doing it again.” Yamada says slowly, and Yuto bites his lip, before Yamada raises an eyebrow. “If that's okay with you?”

“... You know this is turning me on, right?” Yuto asks, just to make sure, and Yamada's gaze very pointedly falls to his crotch, making Yuto unable to keep from blushing as he awaits his judgement.

“Mm...” Yamada hums in agreement, then looks up from under lashes and it's attractive as hell. “... I'm kinda curious about that.”

That's about as much as Yuto can take in terms of seduction, so he grabs a fistful of Yamada's T-shirt and leans in to kiss him, Yamada's head thumping against the wall as Yuto presses close, but he only makes a small sound of discomfort. It makes his lips part and Yuto doesn't hesitate to ask for permission to go deeper, luring Yamada's tongue out to play with his own and he realizes how long ago it's been since he kissed someone like this.

But Yamada arches up, hands settling passively on Yuto's hips that press into his own, making little breathy noises into the kiss and Yuto's already hard.

At the first grind of his erection into Yamada's hip, Yamada gasps, hands tightening their grip for a moment and Yuto pauses, just letting his lips slowly rub against Yamada's as he waits for what kind of reaction will come.

He must admit, he doesn't expect a hand to relocate and cup him through his pants, making him inhale sharply as he pulls back enough to watch Yamada's expression. His eyes are widened in surprise as he carefully tighten his fingers, squeezing a little, and Yuto bites down on a moan that comes out a bit strangled. Yamada's eyes flick up to look at him, but he looks fascinated rather than bothered, letting go in favour of pushing his own hips up into Yuto's.

Yuto's eyes roll back in his head as he feels something almost as hard rub against his own erection, and that's all he needs to know to take this much further than he ever intended.

He unceremoniously leans in for another messy kiss as he fumbles with the fastenings of Yamada's ripped jeans, impatiently getting them open and shoving a hand inside his underwear without waiting for permission.

Yamada gasps and falls out of the kiss, one arm wrapping around Yuto's neck for support as his head tips back again.

“Fuck, _Yuto_.” He moans in surprise as Yuto wastes no time wrapping his hand around the hot length under his fingertips and starts stroking.

Yuto shudders at hearing his name in that tone, and he wants to believe Yamada's never been touched like this before, knows that boys are more confident with a dick in their hand than girls are and hopes Yamada never tried this with another boy.

Yamada's not shy about his sounds and Yuto loves it, loves it way too much since his erection is throbbing in his pants at every little gasp and groan that escapes Yamada's lips. Yuto can't keep from pressing his lips against Yamada's neck, leaving fleeting hot touches over smooth skin, feeling Yamada's quick pulse against his lips and he feels so powerful to have done this to him.

Yamada's cock feels good in his hand too, hot and thick and a little moist with the precome Yuto smears over the tip and secretly wants to taste. But he knows that's a bad idea for now, and just keeps stroking Yamada, feeling his fingers dig deeper into Yuto's muscles where he's holding onto him, sounds raising a little in pitch and Yuto knows he's close.

He shifts, needing friction himself, and rubs his own hips up against Yamada's, groaning at the pressure over his own neglected erection, and Yamada definitely likes that, fingers tightening and a gasp tumbling over his lips into Yuto's hair.

So Yuto presses a little harder, more properly grinding against Yamada's hip bone and angles his own sounds closer to Yamada's ear.

It's sudden when Yamada comes, gasping out half a swearword, then trails off into a whining moan as he twitches and spills hot over Yuto's hand, the noise and heat in combination making Yuto moan with him.

Yuto glances up at Yamada's half closed eyes and rapid breathing, cheeks pink as he lazily watches Yuto withdraw his sticky hand and slip it straight into his own pants, Yamada's come still warm and it works as lubrication as Yuto wraps a hand around himself.

He bites his lip automatically to keep quiet, so close already and he can't entirely keep the sounds in on willpower, but there's a warm fingertip on his lower lip pulling it free again, followed by soft lips drowning his sounds.

Yuto barely needs a minute, the kiss and the drawn out arousal in combination with him knowing exactly how to stroke himself bringing him over the edge almost embarrassingly quick. He falls from the kiss as he loses his mind in ecstasy for a few moments, but he feels lips drag along his jaw slowly and it only makes it better.

“Wow.” Yamada mumbles after a moment, and Yuto forces his eyes open to look at him, finding a small tired smile on his lips. “That was the best argument for dating boys I've ever encountered.”

“You should try a blowjob.” Yuto says before he can filter anything in his messy brain, and Yamada's eyes spark with interest.

“You know...” He starts, lazily draping arms around Yuto's neck and pulling him in close in a surprisingly intimate embrace. “I'm still your boyfriend until tomorrow morning.”

Yuto sighs softly and relaxes into the embrace, not entirely sure how he feels about that but he's too satisfied right now to care.

“And I don't think I'd mind being your boyfriend for a little longer than that too.” Yamada says carefully, and Yuto smiles into Yamada's hair, making the effort to raise his arms and hug him back. He's a good cuddling size.

“I think I like the sound of that.”

 

 


End file.
